User talk:JetCell/Archive 1
Admin Powers Granted Dear Jet, I have granted you the powers of Administration. Remember: "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility!" Kind Regards, Timmah911 10:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, of course. It's going to feel good to be able to delete spam pages and block members who are putting grafitti up on the Wiki. JetCell 15:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Urgent message. Jet, no offense, but your kinda making some bad looking reviews. The grammar and stuff is sloppy on it, and i'd like to ask you to step it up a bit, ok? Lucario117 03:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't touch any of the reviews. Honestly, I don't think there should be reviews on the blaster pages. If someone adds a review or edits it, I leave them alone. JetCell 06:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Scratch that. I'm getting sick of seeing the bad grammar. I am going to improve the grammar for the reviews, but I will not touch the actual reviewing aspect of them. JetCell 00:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Help on the old Nerf Blasters!! Hi Jetcell we need great improvements on the old nerf blasters and make new pages for them to. I got the pics of most of the old blasters but I don't have them if you do then can you help. It would be great. If you are wondering about me I am LegoGuy87 a great helper on the wikia. I made plenty of templates and helped on most articles with pics. Now I'm working on creating and improvieng artcles on them. Overall, I need help on you helping on the reviews, description, and Trivia on them and will get the pic. Please Reply -- 22:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Thanks I am now working on a template for N-Force Swords and Super Soakers and will get there soon as possible. --LegoGuy87 00:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Logo How do you change the logo of a wiki? I would like to change mine. Thanks, GG370 02:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Help on the Original Nerf section!!!! I uploaded all the pics for the old original nerf licensed blasters and added pages for them and put them with the templates, the point is if you aren't busy can you put the rest of the information on? {C --LegoGuy87 21:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Great Dart Giveaway I don't know if you know this, but Hasbro has set up a contest called the Great Dart Givewaway that gives you 50 free darts if you have purchased a Nerf gun from Feb. 1 through Mar. 31! I am not joking, here's a link: http://www.hasbro.com/nerf/en_US/Nerf-Great-Dart-Giveaway.cfm I already purchased a Longstrike and Nite Finder, so 100 darts for me :D GG370 22:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I think that the Alpha Trooper isn't one of the selected blasters. I bought one too, but I guess I lose 50 darts too. GG370 23:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix LTX Can you please restore the Phoenix LTX page? It appears that it is actually being marketed by Hasbro as being in the Nerf line. Here's the items description proving the fact: http://www.hasbro.com/shop/browse/Nerf/Lazer-Tag/_/N-1rZ70Z6rZgt/Ne-2l Its in the Nerf section, and yeah. Its the newest Elimination game or Dart Tag. GG370 12:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Nerf Sports expandtion decided yet? Sorry for interupting, but when are you going to decide if we are going to decide to expand it? {C --LegoGuy87 13:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) move for atom blaster I found that the license is called Atom Blasters and not Atom Blaster, and need the page "Atom Blaster (blaster)" renamed "Atom Blaster" but says a different page has been named that. I was wondering that you can get rid of the distingush page. {C --LegoGuy87 14:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi to you as well! Thanks for the welcome! You guys are doing a great job with the wiki so far, the last time I had looked at it it did not provide much useful information. This time it helped lead me to the purchase of an Alpha Trooper CS-18, which I throughly enjoy. After reading a bit I thought I could help with some of the older stuff. I do hope to stick around and be of some use. So thanks again! Ryuszero 04:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice job jetcell. I have created some of the Air Tech articles. After I have finished, I noticed you edite the aritles for spelling etc... Thank you SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much, as I would otherwise not edit these articles (it would bore me out of my mind.) Thanks again {C -A Wikia Contributer British Nerf Right, would it be suitable to make a page dediated to Nerf in britain, as in, Nerf suppliers, tips on where to buy the guns and what ones are worth the money and what ones aren't? If not thats okay. Just an idea. Pancake29 01:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Got an update, British Nerf page is up, and finished. Pancake29 21:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) just finished the british nerf page, wonderin if you could put it into the 'other content' submenu some time soon Pancake29 21:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Polls Started a note section on the polls. If you want to look at them, they are here. Respond with any of your own thoughts on my talk page and we may eventually move this to a sandbox to work on the then implement. Thank you for your time. D.Kaiser 20:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) * Also, this might want to be considered if this wiki approves of mods. D.Kaiser 18:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ** Oh, but of course. D.Kaiser 00:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Nice to meet you. I would like to ask why you deleted my nerf page (Nicdem25). : I believe I explained the situation on your talk page. Here's what I said: : "Hi, welcome to the Nerf Wiki. I've noticed that you made a page for your YouTube channel. However, I do not believe you really qualify as a famous Nerfer. You do not seem to be a well-known Nerfer online, unlike someone like SGNerf, LordDraconial, or uin13. Feel free to put all of the info on that page onto your own personal user page instead where it should go." : JetCell 01:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I know I don't qualify as a famous nerfer. I would not dare make a Wikipidia page. But I am not on Wikipidia, I'm on Wikia. The reason I came here is because wikia, unlike Wikipidia, does allow small unfamous user to make pages about themselves. I hope you understand. Also, your wikia page is cool. Do you have a Youtube page, I would love to see any videos you might have made. Nicholas Merchant : If you wish to have a page for yourself, edit your own personal user page. This may be the Nerf Wiki, but we only allow people who are incredibly popular and are well-known Nerfers to have actual articles about them. : I have a YouTube account, but I have nothing worth sharing on it. I do not make Nerf videos. JetCell 01:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Read this: http://urbantaggers.blogspot.com/2011/05/indigo-studios-packaging-portfolio.html D.Kaiser 04:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) * Well, I meant to high that the Spectre was a fake. However, yes, the white out series does look nice. Could make for a fun Winter Ops battle. D.Kaiser 15:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ** Just a note: I went into mod detail on the forum. D.Kaiser 02:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Super Soakers I have seen a number of Super Soakers available that are before the Nerf area, and bought them. Some of which include the Helix, Max-D 3000, Max-D 5000, XP-270, Flash Flood and Arctic Shock all at two different stores. GG370 21:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the edit on the 2011 page. It was really worth it. Keep on your progress! RE: Well, as for the stated fact of competition there isn't a whole lot... I just want people to recognize there is another good quality site out there that provides lots of information on the mostly same topic. Most of the competition comes from my right-hand-man NStrikeAgent335, who appears to be hell-bent on complete wiki domination and it's not like I control that (as you can see on my talk about half way through). It's also great when lots of users from this wiki douse my wiki in spam (dylan81nerfer, Cpt. Riley, CheetahCurtis ect.) As for naming, the old name was too tacky and so we wanted to rename it. We only use the word "Nerfipedia" in certain cases. As for combining forces on pages, it's not really like "combining forces", it's to provide readers to a link to your site's page as well to let them see any info we maybe missed out on. I'm actually not sure why we have old LT and MF/XP pages as well as Marshmallow guns cause I didn't create them. The only non-nerf I created were Super Soaker pages, Buzz Bee, Lanard, Air Zone and knock-off blaster pages. The rest was a fellow editor. I guess it's just to let viewers decide on new shooters and what type they want. It's not like we have Paintball, BB, firearms or Light Strike guns there. The refill pack pages were added because it's related to Nerf, and it's an official Nerf product. It's kind of like leaving out Atom Blasters blasters and pages because they don't fire darts. I don't understand why it's a giant deal to add refill pages. Just because you may be pissed off over a few things, doesn't mean i'm angry at you or gonna block you on our site. I'll tell my comrades to be less competitive and that doesn't mean if we find a product that was rare we aren't gonna spread it around this site. It's not a giant rivalry or anything, and we wont diss your site. It's a matter of improving our site. Look at our ShortPages list and comparing your 109 articles under 500 bytes to our 119 shows that just because we have lots of pages doesn't mean that they are short and worthless pages. Out of 820 only 475 are under 1000 bytes, that's nearly half of the page count. Quantity over quality maybe, but our pages are still very reliable as a source, just like yours. It's just that our sites cover different topics. If I covered the same amount as yours, they would be basically identical. You have pages we don't (Sonic Series) and we have pages you don't (Nerf Big Play Football) but it's not a competition. Just two sites that cover the same main topic. Thanks, GG370 22:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The new Optimus Barricade {C Do you happen to know if this Barricade variant includes a stock? It's a gorgeous paintjob, and I would happily go for it if it had one. I've never left a message for anyone here, so I dunno how it works. http://nerfornothing.blogspot.com/2011/07/nerf-n-strike-scout-ix-3-2-pack.html. The new scout color coat is not a hoax. Famous nerfers As much as I disagree with those pages , I reverted them. I also block Caleb Harris for two days. If you disagree, I'll unblock him. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 01:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) nerf Arsenal Groupings We should just delete it, it's caused too much debate. I want your ok first though. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 19:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Hey Jet, we have a problem. I have been informed we have over 300 article stubs. Wee page on, we need to merge them to have to do some work. Here is some pages I have problems with. These pages are small, and really should not be single pages. *'Lazer Tag Blaster Pages' - Threy are like one sentence each, we need to merge them to one page. *'The Video Game guns and characters' - They are very small, they should be merged to a single page. I'm thinking a "List of Blasters in Nerf N-strike: The Video Game". If we merged these, we will lose SOOO many stubs. *'Types '- They need to be merged to a "List of Nerf Darts" Also, the pages like "Deploy CS-6 (whiteout). What's the point? It's thee same blaster. It can be merged with the main page (i.e. Deploy CS-6). Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 05:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree about the colour schemes, Cpt. Riley. I think we should do something like how the Call of Duty wiki handels weapon camos: Have a page for the re-colour (which we do), and have a list on the blaster's page of what colours it's available in. Having a unique page for each one is like the Mario wiki having a page for each version of ? blocks; one for each possible item, TIMES each game they're in ('cause they look slightly different). Year Articles Do you know who writes the year articles? I'm trying to figure out some timelines, but within each year the blasters are listed alphabetically, and it would make it easier if they were listed in the order they were released. Thanks. Kopykat2000 00:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hi! I am Evanf, you may have seen me editing recently, and I have been wondering, the new line "Vortex" has come out, so why don't we request a spotlight for our wiki? It would make more editors, it has increased on the Wiki I work on just went up for spotlight, we already have a 10% increase of editing. :Well, if I become an admin, I can fix that community . Also, stubs are fixable. I will be on that tomorrow. Is that Ok? Tip Tip: Add your signature to the template. People like knowing where the link leads. :P ProfArchibaldHale 21:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The "welcome" template. ProfArchibaldHale 21:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat By any chance, has Chat been activated on this Wiki? I can't seem to find it. ProfArchibaldHale Ah, cool. ProfArchibaldHale